Gift Forever
by Love For Cid
Summary: It's Rkshah Babdhan so it's gift for Cid fans who want to read Masti fun and Romance . Simple Sweet Romantic Family OS . Family based Also include fun with couples and Romance . Now peep in .


**Hello Friends How are you all ???**

**Hope so sub bht achy hoon gy .**

**Guys it's Raksha Bandhan So in this occasion yunhi ik sudden idea aya ju likh diya . Hope so you like it .**

**Happy Raksha Bandhan to all and Advance Sorrry coz I Don't know yeah kesy celebrate hota hy is ky liya kiya necessary hota hy coz kabhi mein ny dekha nahin ju suna likh diya but baht dil sy lkha hope so you like it .**

**Agar kuch ghalt likha tu Sorrry and tell me that how is it .**

**Read and Review pleaseee**

Lo Shopping tu hu gyi ab chlein ice cream khany .

**Tarika : **Haan aur auj meri favorite Strawberry ice cream khayen gy sub .

Both Shreya and Purvi at Same time .

No Tarika please last week bhi hum ny wohi khayi thi .

**Purvi : **Tu thek hy auj meri Favorite Choclate Chip khayen gy .

**Shreya : **What really Ik bat tu bta yeah teri favorite Choclate Chip kb sy hu gyi tujy Tu Mango Flavour Pasand hy na .

Haan Purvi dekh na Shere bilkul Sahi hy hamein Choclate Chip Order nahin krni aur tumhein yeah flavor kiyun khana hy .

Woh dekh na Tarika mere Mood swings is time yehi khany ka man hy na .

Purvi tu aur tere Mood Swings both helplessly looked at each other .

**Shreya : **But Purvi you know na Choclate Chip Boring men's Choice .

**Purvi : **Oh hello tum donon and Pointing towards them mere Bhaiyon ki Choices ku boring keh rahi hu haan auj hi Bhaiya sy complain kro gi .

**Tarika : **Rehny do Purvi tum apny bhaiyon sy kiya complain kro gi wakt hi kahan rehta hy un ky pas hmary liya .

Sahi bola Tarika ny unhein tu apni wives ki tarf dekhny ku bhi time nahin milta Woh Daya hein jub dekho Files mein Ghusy rehty hein aysa bhi kiya kam hy .

**Purvi : **Are aysi bhi bat nahin mere bahi tum donon sy baht pyar krty hein .

Trio entered in Ice cream Parlor and ordered ice cream .

**Tarika : **Tu na aub zyada bhaiyon ki side na ly aur pyar kisy khty hein tu na yeah hmary Bahi sy Sekh see hmari shadi ky ik sal bad teri Shadi hui thi aur Shadi ky 6 months ky bad hi hmara Bahi Foreign tour per jany sy pehly tujy apny pyar ki nishani dy kr gya hy .

Sahi boli Tarika isey kehty hein Pyar woh tere pas hy bhi nahin per tu usy feel kr skti hy aur ik tumhary bahi hein Hunhhh .

Haan yeah tum Sahi boli donon .

**Tarika : **Acha yeah bata woh Kavin wapis kub aa rahy hy Raksha bandhan hy us sy pehly tu aa jaye ga na woh .

**Shreya (Scream) : **Oh hn Raksha Bandhan mein tu bol hi gyi thi .

**Purvi : **Shreya kia hu gya itni excitement dekho as pas ky log hamein ghor rhy hein .

Shreya Looking around OOOPSS Sorrry but mujy excitement hi itni hoti hy mein is din ka Saal bhar intezar krti hu afterall Bhaiya sy best Gift ju lena hota hy .

Oh haan Tarika hum ny tu abi kuch planning bhi nahin ki ky isey kesy celebrate krna hy Purvi tu bata na koi idea hy tere pas .

**Purvi : **Woh kiya hy na idea tu choro mein ny tu sub final bhi kr dia tum logo ki trah nahin ky abi socha bhi nahin .

At that Time Tarika Screams

What Really Purvi tu ny hmary bina hi ...

**Purvi : **Tarika Shreya you know aub yeah Restaurant waly hamein khud bahr nikalein gy kia hu gya hy .

**Shreya : **Tu ny bat hi aysi ki hy Purvi hmary bina hi sub final kr lia it's not fair .

Hn free time mein yhi sub tu hota hy krny ku .

Chal thk hy Shree aub chod mein aur tum bhi kcn acha sa soch lein gy tu bata Purvi Kavin Raksha bandhan tk aa jye ga na .

Woh Bahi tu tumhi logo ka hy poch lu mujy tu tang hi itna krta hy ky aur kuch pochny ka time hi nahin hota .

Tarika and Shreya Both at Same time

Oh really tang yeah pyar han .

**Purvi : **Acha aub tum donon meri tang hi khencho gi pta lgao us ny Kub ana hy .

Shreya while pulling her Cheeks

Aaah wait nahin hu raha hmari Bhabhi sy .

**Tarika : **Aur abi na hum bhi kuch nahin poch rahi . Abi tu wesy bhi 15 din hein Raksha bandhan mein aur us time tumhari delivery bhi pas mein hy . Don't worry mein janti hoon woh aa jaye ga .

Trio entered in Home .

Our Duo Sitting on Lounge and waiting for their wives .

**Abhijeet : **Yar Daya pata nahin aur kitna wait krna hu ga khany ky liya in ki Shopping tu itni jldi khatm nahin hoti .

**Purvi : **Bhaiya hu gyi Shopping .

**Daya : **Are Purvi tum kesi hu .

Bhaiya perfect aup donon ku dekh kr aur achi hu gyi she hugged both of them .

**Abhijeet : **Aur Baby kesa hy aur kitna intezar krna hy isey dekhny ky liya .

Bus thoda sa time hi reh gya hy don't worry yeah bhi aup sub sy milny ku ba chain hy .

Purvi tum betho batein kro mein aur Shreya khana bnaty hein Chlo Shreya .

Are nahin chlo tum donon mein bhi help krwati hu na yahan kia kron gi .

**Abhijeet : **Are Purvi aesy kesy abi Shopping bhi ki tum thak gyi hu gi .

Sahi ka raha hy Abhijeet tum chlo ja kr rest kr lo wesy bhi khany mein abi time lgy ga .

Are Nahin Bhaiya am fine na .

**Shreya : **See dekh tere bhaiyon ku na teri kitni chinta hy unhn lgta hy hum tuj sy kam krayen gi inhein kia pta ky hum khud hmari pyari si bhabhi ku rest krny ku hi bolein gi .

At that Time phone rings and she see caller id and smile appear on her face .

**Tarika : **Lo ji aub jao inhein handle kro sbo sy bat nahin ki na chlo Shreya khana bnaty hein .

**Abhijeet : **Haan chlu Hum bhi tum donon ki help kraty hn .

**Daya : **Haan chlo Shreya aysa krta hn Groups mein kam krty hn adha kam tum logo ka adha hmara kesa hy .

**Ta****rika : **Oh yes let's Go it's Perfect .

**After Lunch**

**Purvi : **Khana bht mazy ka tha especially matar paneer aur Sweet dish .

**Shreya : **Woh matar Paneer Daya ny khud bnaya aur ...

**Tarika : **Sweet dish Abhijeet ny bnayi .

**Purvi : **Really ...

**Daya : **Haan wo tum log sbo sy Shopping kr rhi thi thak gyi hu gi jbi socha ky aesy help hu jaye gi .

**Purvi : **Aub bolo tum log abi bhi kehti hu ky mere Bahi tum donon sy pyar nahin krty hn Drama Queens isey pyar hi khty hn dekho inhein kitna pyar hy tum donon sy .

**Duo : **Kiya aysa boli yeah ...

**Purvi : **Haan Bhaiya woh yeah boli ky ...

**Tarika : **Purvi tu tujy jana nahin ja rahi thi na tu abi Maa ki call bhi ayi tujy Doctor ky pas jana hy .

**Purvi : **Haan meri tu appointment hy wohi yad dilany ky liya tu Kavin ny call ki thi Bhaiya abi chlti hoon Driver bhi ata hu ga leny .

**...**

Kavin kia kr rhy hu ab choro bhi mujy dekho 9 bj gye .

While Kavin is busy to kissing her beautiful wife in her cheeks Forehead and now try to capture her lips .

Kia Purvi itny time ky bad aya hu tum pyar hi nahin krny deti hu pata nahin kub hmara baby is dunia ma aya ga mein tumhein is ky bad ji bhar kr pyar krna chahta hu .

Dekho Kavin bad ki phir dekhein gy abi uthny du .

Kavin while cupping her face Nahin chod raha btao kia tm ny bhi mujy miss nahin kia kia tum bhi nahin chahti ky kuch time hum sath mein bitayen .

Purvi hugged him hn bht miss kia mein ny tumhein aur mujy abi ky liya itna acha surprise mily ga socha nahin tha nahin mean mein fresh hu kr nechy jany lgi thi aur tum kesy aye mein abi tk soch rahi hu tum is Window sy andr ksy aya hu .

Wo kia hy na tum yeah sub chodo yeah socho mein aty hi tumhary pas aya hu coz I love you .

Hn I know .

Someone knock the Door .

Bap re Kavin chodo yeah tu Maa hu gi .

Are tum asey pretend kro na ky tum so rahi hu plzzz thodi der .

Nahin Maa ku chinta hony lgy gi .

Purvi beta tu uthi ky nahi dekh nechy tere Bahi aur Shreya Tarika ayi hn .

**Kavin : **Yeah dono is samey yahan .

Haan Maa bus 5 minute mein ayi .

Shit Kavin tumhary chakr mein sub bhol gyi auj Raksha bandhan hy Shreya aur Tarika isi liya ayi hu gi .

What Oh no ma kesy bhol gya yeah din hr saal mein is ki pehly sy planning kr ky rakhta tha aur auj tu un ky liya Gift bhi nahin la saka .

Aur Shreya wo tu itni excited thi gift ky liya Kavin aub .

Kuch sochta hoon abi chlty hein .

**Abhijeet : **Is Purvi ny 5 min ka bola tha 15 minute hu gye itni der tu lgati nahi sub thek hu .

**Shreya : **Mein dekh kr ati hu usy .

**Daya : **Are rhny du woh aa gyi .

**Abhijeet : **Purvi itna time .

Bhaiya yeah na mera dosh nahin is Kavin ka hy dekho aa gya .

Tarika and Shreya us super Happy to see her Brother after a long time and hugged him .

Dekha Tarika mein na kehti thi auj Bhaiya zror ayen gy aesa kbi hua hy Bhaiya Rakhi bandwany na ayen .

**Daya : **Kavin yeah tu Sahi hy yeah Shreya hi hamein yahan layi isey yakin tha tum aoa gy .

Aur mera yakin tota bhi tu nahin .

**Abhijeet : **Yakin tu nahin tota hn but intezar bht kraya .

Bhaiya yeah na sub isi Kavin ky karn hy isi na late kraya .

While Our Duo Gigling .

Kia hua Bhaiya mein sahi hi tu keh rahi hu .

**Tarika : **Wesy Purvi auj tu saf dikh raha hy ky late kis ky karn hua tery yeah Kavin ky .

**Kavin : **Kia aup sub mujy aesy ghor kiyun rahy hu mein ny kuch nahin kia .

**Shreya : **Haan wesy tu tum bhi kisi sy kum nahin hu pr auj we know Purvi ny kiya woh kiya hy na Sangat ka asr hy .

Purvi see towards Kavin and so embarrassed to see Lipstick Mark on his Shirt .

Kavin also noticed it on Mirror while all other are laughing .

Kavin you tum ny auj mujy embarrass kraya yeah sub tu .

Are are are my dear wife kia hu gya Husband wife hein hum donon yeah koi Pop tu hy nahin na chalta hy yeah sub .

**Daya : **Haan Bahi abi tu isi sy kam Chalana hu ga afterall kuch aur tum log kr bhi nahin skty na kiyun Purvi and again all laugh .

Sirf Tumhari waja sy Kavin auj mein mere Bhaiyon ky samny embarrasse hui chodo gi nhi tumhein .

Acha purvi ladna bad mein abi hamein rakhi nahin bandho gi .

Nahin Bhaiya hamesha ki trah mein Rakhi ghar pr hi bandhon gi ik surprise ky sath abi aup hmary sath breakfast krein phir kuch der bethein phir ana ghar Tub Surprise ky sath Hi Rakhi bandhon gi .

Well Kavin hum bhi Rakhi tu laye hi nahin hamein tu lga tha ky tum ny ana hi nahin .

**Purvi : **Sahi kiya isey auj ky din Rakhi ki zrort nahin .

Haan yeah din tum log bhaly mujy Rakhi na bandhon per auj bhi mein hr Saal ki tra ik Vachan deta hu and he put his hand on their Head

Is Raksha bandhan pr mein tum logo ku Vachan deta hoon ky mein hamesha tum donon ka Rakshak bn kr tum donon ky sath rahoon ga aur khud sy pehly mein meri behno ko khush rakhon ga .

Both hugged him and Said Love you so much Bhaiya tum dunia ky sub sy achy Bahi hu .

Aur tum log best Sister hu aub chlo aur Donon mujy Rakhi bandho mein janta hoon hamesha ki trah Rakhi tu tum log layi hu .

Sahi bola aesa kesy hu skta hy ky hum Rakhi na layen woh bhi woh jesi tu pasand krta hy hmary hath ki bani aur hamesha ki trah tere liya Mandir ja kr pratna bhi ki and now both comes with Arti Thal and do arti and tie the Rakhi .

**Daya : **Are yeah tu bht simple Rakhi hy .

Haan yeah hamesha aesy krti hn inhein pata hy mein in ki bandhi hui Rakhi saal bhar khud sy juda nahin krta jabi yeah simple lekin Rakhi apny hath sy bnati hn and I love it and he kiss on both of the Rakhis .

I think aoa abi sub nashta kr lu .

**Purvi : **Haan Lekin Bhaiya mujy aur Kavin ku kuch kam sy jldi niklna hy ap log aram sy breakfast kro Lunch tk ghar mein milein gy Surprise ky sath Abi Kavin mery sath chlo .

Haan zror jayen gy but pehly mery Baby ka Breakfast usy bhok lgi hy chlo jldi sy .

**...**

Duo entered in house and welcomed with rose Patels which falls on him and see the Decoration of the Hall which is beautifully decorated with fresh flowers .

**Duo :** Wao it's amazing .

Abhijeet It's Simple and elegant .

**Purvi : **Bhaiya bilkul wesa na jesy bchpan mein hum ny ik Serial mein dekha tha .

**Daya : **Haan it's Perfect aur bilkul wesa hi hy yad hy Abhijeet mein ny aur tum ny bola tha ky ...

**Purvi : **Ky kash kabhi hmari bhen bhi yeah sub khud kry hmary liya but mein ny yeah sub nahin kiya yeah tu Kavin ny hi ...

Jiju is ki bat ka believe na krein bilkul jhot keh rahi hy itna km kia is ny kitni bar bola rest kro lekin nahin .

Acha aub chodo Purvi Rakhi bandho na inhein kub sy wait kr rahi thi tum in ka .

**D****aya : **Haan wo kuch kam a gya tha .

Now Purvi tie the rakhi on both of them . Bhaiya you know aup donon ku na kiai wachan ki bhi zrort nahin kiyun ky aup donon hamesha mery Good luck mere Rakshak mere Bahi ban kr rahy hu .

**Shreya : **Acha chodo na aub yeah sub Purvi tu gift ly aur sub khatm kr na .

**Kavin : **Shreya tu aesa kiyun bol rahi hy dekh ...

**Daya : **Kavin koi bat nahin woh kiya hy na us ny hmara wahan ghar bhi itna wait kia shayad thk gyi jbi aesa bol rahi hy .

**Abhijeet : **Haan but Purvi hmary pas auj tumhary liya koi special gift nahin tum ny itna sub Special kia aur hum ...

Bhaiya it's ok mere liya Gift Matter nahin krta .

**Daya : **Haan lekin... Daya try to comes with Purvi but Shreya hold her hand and when Daya turned she about to fall but Daya Hold her and Patting her Cheeks .

Shreya kia hua ankhein kholo tum thek hu na aoa wahan betho Kavin Pani lao is ky liya .

Haan laya .

Lo Shreya Pani piyu abi kesa feel kr rhi hu .

Am fine Kavin bus yunhi hlka sa chakar tha sbo Daya ku Call ayi un ky jany ky bad breakfast thek sy nahin kia jabi aysy chakr aa gya Shayad abi thek hu mein tum tention na lu

**Kavin : **Shreya aesy kesy tention na lu ju bhi hy utho hamein Doctor ky pas chalna hy .

**Daya : **Kavin woh thek hy chinta na kro rest kry gi better hu jye gi .

Aesy kesy better hu jye gi is ku chakr dobara bhi aa skta hy .

Haan abi wo tu aye ga hi but tum is ki tention na lu is ky liya mein hoon .

**Abhijeet : **Dekh Daya Kavin Sahi hy aesy kesy tention na ly haan .

Wohi tu mein keh raha hoon koi suny tu na .

Are tum log meri suno tu ma bola na yeah sub normal hy .

Jiju Normal mtlb ...

**Kavin : **Mtlb yeah ky tum Mama banny waly hu Shreya pregnent hy .

Kia such mein and he Hugged Daya jiju aup such keh rahy hu .

**Purvi : **Bhaiya kiya boly aup kiya Such aesa hy Shreya tu bol bhaiya kiya sahi keh rhy hn and she nooded her head in yes .

Oh really mein kitni khush hu mein Bua banny wali hoon mujy yakin nahin aa raha Kavin suna tu ny .

**Abhijeet : **Daya tu bhi Papa banny wala hy really am so Happy for you and he Hugged him .

**Kavi : **Ik minute wait .

Abhijeet Bhaiya boly tu bhi Kavin mtlb smjty hu is bat ka ...

Haan Purvi means Tarika bhi Maa ...

and they looking towards her she also nooded her head in yes .

Oh my God mera mn kr raha hy mein khushi sy jhomo nachon gaon mere donon bahi aur meri donon best Friends itni khushi I can't believe .

**Kavin : **Purvi itna over excited na hu I know yeah bat aesi hy but you know na tumhari condition .

Kavin auj mujy kuch nahin sunna oh God auj tu meri khushi itni hy ky bata nahin skti aur aup donon kiya boly thy koi gift nahin liya are yeah ju itna bada gift diya mujy yeah kiya hy ky mein bua banny wali hu really it's Best Gift Forever ju hmesha mere sath rhy ga it's best gift bhaiya Thank you so much .

**Kavin : **Wesy mein tu na ik bat soch raha tha nahin means kiya timing hy in ki haan Shadi ik hi din ik hi Mandhap mein aur aub bcho ki planning bhi sath mein wesy jiju kahin aup donon ny is chez ki planning bhi tu ...

Nahin I mean you better know what I mean and he laughing .

Duo catch their ears on both side

Acha tu aub tu hum sy yeah bhi pochy ga haan .

Are Shreya Tarika dekho kiya rahi hu bchao apny apny pati sy aur pocho yeah planning kesy ki .

**Tarika : **Woh kiya hy na inhon ny socha Purvi aub free hu rhi hy tu yeah kuch plan ker lein .

Aur tum donon drama Queens at that time Purvi catch their ears in her hand kia boli thi us din mere Bahi tum logon sy romance nahin krty jabi tu mujy pehly Good news mili aur tum donon ku ...

**Shreya : **Purvi tu hmara yeah secret tu ny ...

**Daya :** Yeah Shreya aysa boli kia ???

Bhaiya yeah donon aesa boli ...

Daya dekh kiya rahy hu bchao apni bhen sy .

Duo leave Kavin ears .

Waah Purvi tum ny mera bdla acha liya in ky kan pkad kr I love you and he kiss her .

**Tarika : **Lo dekho Sahi tu bola tha Dekha Kavin ka pyar Bahi hu tu aesa .

Wesy Tarika kesa pyar hn yeah na wife sy hi aesa pyar krta hy behno ka gift nahin laya .

Haan Kavin hmara gift .

Purvi ki bchi ruko tum haan and he ran and pick him in bridal style .

Ab btao hn aesa koi krta hy .

Kavin utaro mujy please .

No way .

**Tarika : **Kavin mzak na kro wo pregnant hy .

Wesy pregnant tu tum donon bhi hu really m so Happy for you and she again hugged him .

**Kavin : **Is ki khushi tu dekho kub sy yahan sy wahan ghom rahi hy kon kehta hy pregnant hy .

Purvi Screams and hold her belly .

Purvi kia hua tum thek tu hu .

Purvi nooded her head in No Kavin mujy Pain and her eyes filled with tear .

Purvi kuch nahin hu ga tumhein mein abi Doctor ku call krta hu .

**Tarika : **Nahin Kavin tum Abhijeet gadi nikalo I think Purvi ku labour pain start hua hy hamein hospital jana hu ga hurry up .

**Hospital**

Kavin roaming here and there .

**Abhijeet : **Kavin kuch nahin hu ga Purvi ku .

Aesy kesy Jiju operation ki date tu Ik hfty bad ki hy na .

**Tarika : **Aesy hu jata hy tum tu relaxe rho .

Nahin hu skta meri Purvi ...

At that Time they hear the Voice of Crying and smile appear on their Faces .

Nurse come with Babies .

Congratulations Baby boy aur baby Girl hy donon babies Healthy hn .

Doctor meri patni Purvi kesi hy mil skta hoon us sy .

Yes She is fine chaliya mil lijya lekin yeah bchy ...

Yeah mein meri wife ky sath hi dekhon ga .

Tarika and Shreya Hold the babies .

Kavin comes in room and caressing her hair Purvi opens her eyes and Kavin kiss him on her eyes .

Purvi tum ny auj meri life complete kr di hmari family mukamal kr di hum baby boy aur baby Girl ky parents hein .

Really aur bchy ...

Duo and their wives enters in room .

Are yeah rahy bchy donon hi Healthy hein .

Aur Kavin lo dekho bchon ku Purvi ky sath and they gives babies to Purvi and Kavin .

Kavin Thank you so very much .

Are Shreya thanks kis liye .

**Tarika : **Thanks tu bnta hy na hamein Raksha bandhan pr hi Gift Forever deny ku liya .

Haan Kavin Tarika sahi boli it's best Gift Thank you Purvi and both hugged her .

**Purvi : **Tum donon sahi boli gift tu Kavin hi ny diya yehi chahta tha itni jldi bchy hu mein tu ...

Nahin Purvi meri wish tumny pori ki tumhary bina yeah impossible tha .

**Purvi : **Ju bhi hy Gift wakyi bht precious hein .

**Duo and Kavin : **Wakyi it's best gift for Raksha bandhan . Best Gift Forever .

**Ladies : **Right it's Best Gift Forever .

**Once again Happy Raksha Bandhan to all and Also Sorrry agar kuch ghalt likh tu review zror krna ky kesa lga .**

**Don't know yeah kesy celebrate hota hy is ky liya kiya necessary hota hy coz kabhi mein ny dekha nahin ju suna likh diya but baht dil sy lkha hope so you like it .**

**Agar kuch ghalt likha tu Sorrry and tell me that how is it .**

**Read and Review pleaseee .**


End file.
